InuWarriors
by Meeshkaluver
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get stuck in the Warrior world. Jealousy? Disappearances?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Warriors.

**-Kagome's POV-**

"Ugh, what happened? I felt like I just went through a washing machine." Looking around, I found out that I was surrounded by trees. A lot of them. I lifted by paw up to my head- _Wait, paw?_

I looked down and saw that my hand were turned into paws! "WHAAT?!" I looked around and found a puddle nearby. I ran over to it and looked at myself. The reflection showed that I was a cat! A cat! And a black, with a tint of blue, furred one at that. I had crystal brown eyes. My belly was white though.

I backed away from the puddle as fast as I could. How am I a cat? Last thing I remember is that I was with Inuyasha when- _Inuyasha!_

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you?" I looked around franticly, trying to find any sign of the white haired half-demon. There were tree's everywhere. I tried sniffing with my new nose. That's when I picked up several new smells. Whoa, I can smell so many things. I tried to sniff again and smelled a mouse nearby.

_So that's what a mouse smelled like._

I was overwhelmed. There were so many new smells I have to get use too. Now I know how Inuyasha feels. "Inuyasha! Where are you…? I want you back…" I sat down right where I was. I felt like crying.

"Stop your whining. I'm right here!" I turned around and found a white cat, a cat! I know Inuyasha is half DOG demon, but why was he a cat? It looked really weird seeing him as a cat. He was a bit taller than me.

"You're…a cat." I told him. Then I started to giggle for a bit. This was actually quite funny. So far, this was a really strange day.

"Feh. I know. You don't have to rub it in." Inuyasha had a pissed off face. I could tell he hated this turn of events. I walked over to him and took a closer look at him. He had full white fur, with golden eyes. His fur was longer than mine, but it was quite long. His ear's look like dog ones though. I don't know how I can tell, cat and dog's ears look so similar. I just could.

I placed my tail on his back, trying to reassure him. "Hey. It's ok. We'll go back to normal. I know it."

"You bet we're turning back to normal! I hate being turned into a cat."

Just then, we heard noises in the bushes. Inuyasha quickly jumped in front of me to protect me.

"Grrrr…!"

Just then, three cats popped out. One had full orange fur, the other one had long gray hair, and the last one had a light blue and grey coat of fur.

"Hey! What are you doing on our territory! Talk or get out!" The one with long grey fur talked first. He walked up to us, tail high in the air.

Inuyasha just kept growling. "Grrrr! Get away from us!" He tried to look as menacingly as possible. That's when I decided to step in.

I walked beside Inuyasha, and said, "Hi. Sorry for his attitude. We are kinda lost and have nowhere to go. Would you mind helping us?" I tried to sound as less threating as possible.

The blue-ish grey one spoke up and looked at the orange fur cat. "Firestar. I think we should help them."

So, the orange one was called Firestar.

"Ya. I do, too. How about you Greystripe?" Firestar asked to the long hair grey one. So, he is called Greystripe. These are really weird names.

"Ya, I guess I agree with Jayfeather." Ok. The orange one was called Firestar. The grey one was called Greystripe (Heh ironic), and the blue-ish grey one is called Jayfeather. They all have different smells. I sniffed the air, trying to remember their scent. I'll have to remember their names also. "So, who are you guys?"

Snapping back to reality, I answer while Inuyasha looked away like he didn't want anything to take part of this. "Well, I'm Kagome. And the guy next to me is Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you." I smiled, looking kind.

All three of them looked at each other. Then one of them giggle. It was Firestar. Looking at me, he said, "You quite kind. Unlike your mate over there."

**-Normal POV-**

Kagome suddenly lit up red. She looked over to Inuyasha. He was also blushing, madly.

"SHE'S NOT MY…!" He just stopped right there. His mouth froze. He couldn't continue talking. Then walked a few feet behind him and sat down.

"Sorry for is attitude. He's a little…" She looked behind her, seeing him pout for a little.

Firestar, Jayfeather, and Greystripe looked at each other with knowing eyes. They obviously loved each other. They could see it in their eyes, especially in Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha just was a bit shy.

Firestar whispered to them, "They are defiantly in love. The Kagome girl is especially attached to him. Let's get going back to camp with them." All of them shook their head in agreement.

"It's ok. We don't mind. We have cats like him back at the camp. Come on, let's go back. You're welcome to stay with us." Firestar spoke up. He looked up, seeing that the sun started to set. "We better start heading out."

Looking back, Kagome thanked them. She ran back to Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, you heard them right. Let's go!"

He got up and turned around to face her. "Feh, Ok. But you're staying by my side. I don't want them to hurt you."

Kagome blushed. She was happy that he agreed. "Thanks, Inuyasha!" She rubbed her body next to his, trying to hug him in cat form.

Inuyasha blushed and started walking ahead. "C-come on. Let's follow them." Kagome quickly followed him.

They walked into the forest, following the three cats back into their camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Inuyasha's POV-**

I followed Kagome into the woods. I tried to keep as close to her as my body will allow me. I still don't trust these cat completely. It's still all too weird for me. But it sure does look like Kagome trusts them. I guess I'll trust her judgment. I'm still going to watch them closely.

"Hey Inuyasha! Is this how it feels to smell everything around you? I'm still not completely use to it. How can you stand it all?" Kagome had asked me.

I looked at her. I could tell her new senses were overwhelming her.

"It's not as bad as you get used to it. Just take it in slowly." She started wiggling her nose in the air, trying to get a sense on everything. I looked so cute! I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hehe! You look like an idiot!"

"Hey!" She stopped and looked forward. I'm guessing that she was blushing.

That's when I noticed that we entered a big cavern looking camp. There where cats everywhere. Somewhere giving each other baths, while others were eating a snack. Looks like it was a mouse. Some looked up at me and Kagome when we walked in. Mostly the males, though. They could probably smell Kagome from far away. One of the males I saw was looking at her with a hungry expression. It really disgusted me. For some reason, I felt really uncomfortable at him and all the he-cats looking at Kagome. I quickly ran up to her, running my pelt against her. She looked up at me with a confused look, but then dropped the topic. I let out a little hiss in his direction, telling all of them that she is off limits.

The male cat just put up a little smug face. I really don't like him. He has a scar in his right ear and on his nose. He had dark brown fur. I'll have to remember him for later.

Firestar lead us to a little cave. It looked big enough to fit at least three cats. It had a flat floor, which I was thankful. I didn't want to sleep on pointy rocks.

"You can use this when you stay." Firestar said, flicking his tail towards the cave.

That's when it popped into my head. Kagome and I are going to sleep in the same room. "Ummm, can we get different…rooms?" I looked at Firestar.

Firestar looked around, seeing if there were any open cave's to sleep in. "No, this is our last open one. Sorry." He looked back at me. His face looked genuine enough that he wasn't lying.

Now I could feel my cheeks flare up. Just the thought of it…

"By the way, I'm Firestar. I'm the leader of this group. It's called Thunderclan. So anything you want to do outside this camp goes through me? I'll ask Sandstorm to show you around later. Right now, you guys need to go to sleep. See you tomorrow morning!" Firestar walked away, back into his den. He took a quick look at us then walked in.

Kagome walked into the den, making sure there was enough room. "Looks like there is plenty of room. I don't see why we would need separate rooms. (I'm just going to call them rooms)

I still had a light blush, but it wasn't noticeable.

"So, why do you thing we were turned into cats?" Kagome sat there, waiting from my opinion.

"I have no idea. The last think I remember was that I was fighting a demon. The demon was quite weird now that I think about it." I remember that the demon was shaped like a human. It was dressed in a pointy hat. Feh. It looked like an idiot. That made me smile a little.

"Ya, me too. It must have transported us here. But I wonder why. I guess we'll find out when we turn back." Kagome smiled a weak smile. "I really want to go back to being a human. These cats are nice and all, but I miss our old life. I just hope that they don't find out our little secret."

"True. I don't think they would be happy to know that were…" I whisper the last part as quietly as possible. "…human."

Kagome walked around in a circle, like a cat that was getting ready for bed did. I walked in with her slightly. I noticed that she was actually really sleepy. She lied down, and started to drift to sleep. Her breath was slowly steading and went into a trance.

"*Yawn* Good night, Inuyasha…" Kagome then fell into a steady rhythm. She was asleep.

I was still standing at the end of the cave. Then I started walking towards her. She had fur, but I could tell that she was cold. I lay down next to her, with her pressed to my belly. She was so warm and fluffy. I couldn't help but purr slightly.

I lifted my paw over her 'waist'. I have this sensation that just wants to keep her warm. With my arm around her, she started to warm up.

Just then, a thought went through my head. If we're cats with fur and no clothes on, that means…

Just then, I got a huge nose bleed. I quickly tried to stop the bleeding from my nose. Luckily, it stopped on its own.

We are both n-n…

Now I was just a big pervert like Miroku. I really wanted to put some clothes on, but I know it would look really weird. Where would I hind cat shaped clothes anyways? I just had to deal with it. I really hope Kagome doesn't catch onto it, because if she does, it's going to be a huge train wreck.

I then decided to go to sleep. They had a long day tomorrow.

Cuddling towards Kagome, who was still sound asleep, I started to drift to sleep. The sky was almost completely dark. I hope I can keep her safe from this new world we are in.

I know that Tigerclaw was banished from Thunderclan by the time Firestar became leader, just deal with it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**-Kagome's POV-**

*Yawn* I had a really weird dream last night. I thought that I and Inuyasha were turned into a cat. It was a really weird dream.

I opened my eyes and saw that there was some fur in my face. I lifted my hand to get the fur out of my face when I noticed that my hand was a paw.

Shoot. I'm still a cat. Then I noticed that an arm was wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Inuyasha still sleeping. He had me trapped between him. That's when I suddenly blushed. I was cuddled up close to him.

I tried to wiggle out, but that just worsened the problem. He grabbed tighter around me. I just blushed several colors of red.

That's when I heard him say something.

"Kag…moe…stop…that…It…tickles…" He giggled a little.

That's when she felt like she was going to explode. What in the world was he thinking of! Please don't tell me he is turning into another Miroku.

That's when she chose to wake him up. She started to shake him. "Wake up sleepy head."

"Wah? Kagome? What are you doing?" He lifted his hand off of me and stood up. He stretched while I also got up.

*grumble*

I looked down at my stomach and saw that I was hungry, if my stomach didn't tell you already.

"Hehe, looks like someone's hungry." That's when his stomach also rumbled.

"Look who's talking." I giggled a little. I walked outside when I saw that mostly everyone was walking around. Inuyasha walked out with me.

"Look there's a cat coming over here." He twitched his tail towards a cat that was walking up to them.

"Hey! Good morning to you two. How was your first night?" I'm guessing that she is Sandstorm.

"Just fine. I'm guessing that you're Sandstorm. Am I right?" She walked over to me with a big grin.

"Yup! I'm guessing that you're Kagome and he is Inuyasha. You guys have weird names."

"You guesses right." Inuyasha just stood there, looking down at everyone walking by. "Feh"

"Hey! You guys have any food here we can eat. I'm starving." Inuyasha was sure grumpy. I mean I guess we didn't have dinner last night.

"Ya. Down there is the food pile. Go enjoy yourselves before we go sightseeing." Sandstorm was really kind. I think we're going to be good friends.

"Come on Inuyasha. Let's go see what they have." I started walking down there without Inuyasha.

Once I got down there, I noticed this tom cat walking up to me.

"Hey! Nice to meet you. You're called Kagome right? I'm Longtail. As you can tell from my long tail." He was waving his tail around, showing around. He had this big grin on his face. Then he placed his tail on my back. I smiled at him. I thought that he was just showing kindness. But that is defiantly not what Inuyasha thought.

He came charging like a mad man. He was PISSED off! "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Longtail looked behind him. He came charging down, with his claws sticking out. I looked behind me. That's when I noticed that he had unusual long claws. That's when I heard him say something.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" His lifted up claws came crashing down. Longtail was just a bit too late. He got scratched down his mussel. There were now a huge claw mark on his perfectly shaped body.

"Yaooooooooooooooooow! Longtail jumped a good 4 feet away. There was blood starting to fall down.

Inuyasha wasn't finished yet. He came charging him down. His eyes slowly turning from golden yellow to deep red. Purple stripes started forming on the side of his face.

Everyone was staring that the cat that they let into their camp. He was far from saving now. Tunneling down Longtail, he quickly tried to dodge.

"This guy wants a fight. You got one muttface! Come at me!" Longtail shouldn't have done that. HE was just provoking him to his death.

Inuyashajumped on top of him with great strength. Longtail didn't think he would have this much power. He was lying on his back, belly exposed. Quickly trying to protect his week spot, he wrapped his tail around on of Inuyasha legs, and kicked him with his back legs.

Inuyasha landed on all fours once knocked back. "GRRRRR!" He ran back over to Longtail before he could get back up.

"STOP THIS THIS INSTAINT! YOU ARE NOT TO FIGHT IN THIS CAMP! YOU GOT THAT!" Firestar stood on the Highledge (that's what it's called in the new territory. It just a high rock jetting gout of the side of a wall), puffing out his chest, showing that he as in charge.

Inuyasha stopped for a brief second. That's when I took my chance. I ran up to him, trying to hug and comfort him so he can turn back into his normal self. "Inuyasha its fine. He didn't do anything! I'm not hurt."

Inuyasha's eyes started turning back into your regular white and yellow. The striped started disappearing. There were whispers all over camp, Kagome could hear them, though she didn't bother to listen to them closely.

"Look at him"

"He's a monster"

"He isn't even a cat"

"Hey Kagome. I'm fine now. Thanks…" Looking up, I saw that Inuyasha was back to his normal self. I rubbed my head against his, just to make sure.

Looking over, I saw that Longtail was scared out of his wits. He had this face that looks like he was about to die. I felt bad for him. I wanted to go over there and check on his wounds but I knew that it would just provoke Inuyasha more and that Longtail wouldn't accept any help from someone whose boyfriend almost killed.

Just then, a cat walked over to Longtail and started treating his wounds. I caught him saying her name was Leafpool. Now that sounded like a nice name. She took his inside a hidden den. It was covered in vines.

I looked up at Firsestar. I could tell he was angry at us. Looking down at us, Firestar announced, "Inuyasha, Kagome, I insist that you don't fight with anyone while you're here. If you do, I'm sad to say that I'll have to kick you out of this camp."

"Sorry Firestar!" That's all I could say before Inuyasha started walking back to the den saying, "Feh."

Then my stomach growled at the worst time. I looked over at the pile of rodents.

Ewww. That's what cat's eat?

But then my cat instinct kicked in. I rushed over there and picked up a plump mouse. My body was like 'yum' while my mind was like 'ewww'. Once I bit into it though, it didn't taste too bad. I quickly picked dup another one I found and decided to bring it back to Inuyasha. He was also hungry before the fight.

I walked into the cave and saw Inuyasha hanging back at the end of the cave. I slowly started walking over to him.

"Inuyasha…I brought some breakfast." I approached him.

He didn't say anything. I guess he is really mad.

I placed the mouse next to him. That's when I heard his stomach grumble. "Hehe. See, you're hungry."

I sat down next to him when he turned around with the mouse in front of him. I started to eat from the mouse. I wouldn't think that a mouse would actually taste this good.

"I would never think to see the day when I see Kagome eat a mouse." Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"Hey! Me neither. But to my surprise, it actually taste pretty good. Which is still weird saying." I smiled at him, trying to cheer him up. It worked.

"Heh, let me be the judge of that." He bit into the mouse with his fangs which I just noticed he had. "Ya, it's not bad."

"Looks like you got to keep your fangs, but they are pretty short." I finished off my mouse and pushed away the bones. I walked over to him and said, "Open up. I want to feel them."

Inuyasha was surprised. It's not every day that Kagome asks to touch his mouth. He just listened and opened his mouth.

I place my paw in his mouth, touching his little fangs. They were so cute.

"Oww…" I quickly tugged my hand back out.

**-Normal POV-**

Inuyasha quickly closed his mouth. He sniffed the air and smelled blood. Kagome's blood.

"Kagome! You ok?" He quickly lifted her paw. He saw that her pad was bleeding. His fangs where sharper that he thought. He quickly started licking her paw.

Kagome tried to tug her hand back, but Inuyasha had a tight grip of her.

"Keep still! You're hurt." Inuyasha kept licking her pad, trying to stop the endless bleeding.

Kagome still wasn't use to him doing that. It felt weird for someone licking your hand. But eventually, you'll get used to it.

Inuyasha felt her stiffen but then relax after a couple licks. Finally after a couple of minutes, the bleeding had stopped. Even as a cat, his saliva should still work wonders on her.

He placed her paw back down, then finished his mouse. He slid the small pile of bones down towards Kagome's pile. He got up and stretched. He walked around Kagome, who was looking at her paw. He walked out of the cave when he saw that dark brown furred cat standing right outside the entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Normal POV-**

"Grrr. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha really hated this guy. He had a bad feeling about him.

The dark brown cat stood there, unmoved. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Tigerclaw." He put up an evil smile. He stood there, with the morning sun shining on his fur.

Finished looking at her paw, Kagome smelled another cat standing by the entrance and decided to check who it was. She walked up beside Inuyasha. She peeked over his shoulder to find a brown cat. She came just in time to hear his name.

"…Tigerclaw."

'_What a fierce name.'_

Taking notice of the she-cat besides Inuyasha, Tigerclaw looked over at her. "And you must be Kagome. I must say, it's quite a weird name you have there." He tried to sound as "kind" as possible, even though he was far from it.

This just mad Inuyasha madder. He shouted out, "What do you want anyways?!" He shouted in his face. Kagome was taken back at his sudden outrage, but just put it aside as stress building up for him. She looked around, seeing if anyone noticed. Luckily, no one heard him.

Tigerclaw than sneered a little. He was getting on Inuyasha's nerves.

'_This is good. I'll keep an eye on him, just because it fun to mess with others.'_

"Well, I just wanted to see if you guys were doing ok. Hope you are enjoying your stay."

'_Ya, like I'll ever do that in my life.'_

Tigerclaw started walking off, swishing his tail bath and forth, knowing that Inuyasha was getting mad. He loved causing chaos. Almost as fun as watching cats scream in pain.

Kagome stood besides Inuyasha, which had a disgusting look on his face. "Hey. What's wrong kitty cat?" She was feeling in a good mood today, despite what happened earlier.

"Nothin," said Inuyasha. He put his tail around Kagome. He was starting to hate this place more and more.

Kagome was a little shocked at his tail. Blushing slightly, she asked him to remove his tail. "Umm, Inuyasha. Not that I don't mind or anything…but could you…remove your tail…from me?" She quickly looked down, too afraid that he was going to see her red face.

Noticing what he done, he removed his tail as fast as he could. He was also starting to blush. His tail sliding to the other side of himself.

A few minutes of silent was in between them now. That's when Kagome decided to speak up. "We should probably go and talk to Sandstorm. She was going to show us around." Choosing to ignore the friendly meeting, she trotted down the rock path. She started to follow the scent of Sandstorm that she so carefully tried to remember.

Inuyasha quickly made the decision to follow her. They walked down the rocky path, which was actually run down a lot. It seemed like a lot of cat walked down this path. If you stared long enough, you could probably see footprints. They stopped at a den. It was wooden and had leaves and vines on top. Kagome peeked inside as found 3 cats sleeping inside. She sniffed the air, trying to locate Sandstorm without waking everyone else. That's when she turned around and found her right behind her.

"EEP!" Kagome fell down on Inuyasha feet. She was loud enough to stir a few movements form a cat or tow inside. She looked up at him who was looking at her.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. She was really weird sometimes. He saw Sandstorm behind her, but didn't want to ruin whatever Kagome was doing.

Kagome quickly got up and stood next to Inuyasha. She was ashamed at her clumsiness.

"So, you guys ready to explore for a bit?" Sandstorm cheerfully said. She was cheerful today. It's not every day you get new visitors.

"Keh, let's get moving." He started to follow Sandstorm, with Kagome trotting behind him. Sandstorm had shown them the whole camp, and greeted them to mostly everyone, though not everyone was at camp. There were some grumpy ones and the little playful ones, too. Kagome found them irresistible.

"There are some really nice people here. Don't you agree, Inuyasha?" Kagome loved meeting new people. She doesn't know why, she just does. She looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

"Ya…and some really mean ones" He whispered the last part to himself, not wanting anyone to hear. He found it boring, actually. He didn't care about these people. He just wanted to get back to their original form and home. Kagome on the other hand, found this as a once in a life time opportunity.

Sandstorm started to walk towards the overgrowth hanging over the entrance to the camp. It was hidden cleverly. "Now this is where you have to keep close to me. You don't know when some trespassers or wild dogs will come by." She snickered the dog part. Anyone could tell she hated dogs, especially what they did to Thunderclan.

For Inuyasha, this was trouble, sense he was technically a dog. He looked down at Kagome who was smiling at the comment.

'_Damn women'_

Sandstorm showed them the Shadowclan border, explaining about them and everyone's rivalry against each clan.

Then they came across the Thunderpath (That's what the cats called roads). Sandstorm peeked her head out of the bushes, to see if any monsters (cars) were coming down the Thunderpath. There weren't any.

Seeing her pop her head back in, Kagome wondered what she was doing. "Eh-"

That's when she motioned them over to her. They followed her. "This is the Thunderpath." Kagome looked over the bushes and saw a black road.

'_So they must call roads Thunderpaths.'_

Inuyasha just peeked over across the road, not finding it interesting. He did find interesting though was the pair of eyes that were looking down at him.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he ran out on the road.

Sandstorm saw this and yelled, "YOU IDIOT! Do you want to die!?" She was about to run and drag him back when a monster started speeding towards him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, hoping that Inuyasha wasn't going to get hit by the car. It was a red truck that started to charge down the road.

That's when Kagome quickly jumped out of the bushes towards Inuyasha who was frozen in fear for some reason. She reached him just in time. She slammed into Inuyasha, knocking both of them to the other side of the road.

Sandstorm just took a big sigh of relief. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were lying on the ground. That's when Inuyasha snapped back into reality. He looked around, finding Kagome. "Kagome! You could have been killed!" He stared at her, who was still lying on the ground from the impact and all the fear that was consuming her.

"Weeell, sorry! I was only trying to save your life! You could have been ran over and smushed like a pancake!" She had a little headache from that tackle. She was really made at him now, yelling at her for no reason.

Inuyasha turned around, not wanting see her banged up after trying to save him.

'_Feh'_

That's when he saw Sandstorm start running across the Thunderpath, careful not to run when a car was coming. She got across safely and ran over to Inuyasha. "You are really lucky. You better know that."

She looked over him, trying to see if he was hurt. "I'm fine. You should go check on Kagome." He motioned to where Kagome was.

Sandstorm walked over to where Kagome was so post to be. "Umm, where is she? She's not over here." Sandstorm looked back, seeing if she was around him.

Hearing this, Inuyasha quickly ran over to her, seeing if what she said was true. Indeed it was. Now he was worried.

'_Where did she go now? It's not like she could go back to the well. She better not of ran away.'_

Though his thoughts didn't match his actions. He was franticly searching around every tree, looking for any sign of his Kagome.

Sandstorm started sniffing around, looking for any trace of where she walked off to. Everyone left a scent trail, unless it raining which washes away any scent left. To her surprise, her scent ends right where she was lying down. She shouldn't have left that spot.

She ran over to Inuyasha, who was desperately yelling out for Kagome to come out. "Hey! Her scent line doesn't leave her spot. It's like she just floated into the air and disappeared."

Inuyasha knew this was impossible, but how did she disappear? That's when he remembered the eyes that were staring him down.

Thinking that those eyes must have something to do with Kagome's disappearance, he ran over to where he last saw them.

Climbing up the tree, he sat on the branch where he thinks he saw the eyes. Leaves surrounded him.

That's when he smelled someone familiar.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Normal POV-**

'_Naraku! He got teleported here, too! Darn him! He probably got Kagome! I promised to protect her and I'm failing. Badly.'_

Inuyasha was pissed! He sniffed around, checking for more clues when he smelled a familiar scent.

'_Who is this?'_

He tried sniffing this scent more, but he couldn't put his finger on the owner.

'_Darn'_

He climbed back down the tree, confused and angry. Sandstorm was circling around the tree, thinking of any possible way of having Kagome disappear. Seeing Inuyasha climb down the tree, she asked, "So, did you find anything?"

Being back on the ground, Inuyasha shook himself to get all the leaves off of him. "Ya, I know who took Kagome. And I won't ever forgive him!" Now he was really pissed.

Sandstorm looked at him, like he knew something she didn't.

**-Kagome's POV-**

"Ugh, where am I? I feel slightly light headed." Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in a cave. There was a river running through the floor next to me. Little minnows were swimming through. I tried getting up, but my legs were still a little shaky. But I managed.

'_Man, I need to run around. My legs are stiff.'_

I started jogging around in circles tell my legs started to feel better.

'_There you go.'_

Next step would be to get out of here. But why was I here in the first place? I looked around and saw a little hole on the top, but it was too high up to crawl out of. Then I started to panic.

"Hello? Anyone here? Hello?" I started running around and noticed little passage ways connecting to the cave. I was about to walk in one when…

"I wouldn't go through that way if I was you. It leads straight to a dead end."

I froze. There was someone behind me. Slowly, I turned my head around, just like in a horror film. That's when I saw a cat! A cat! I'm saved! But wait, was this cat friendly?

Turning around to face this cat, I saw that it was a boy.

'Better be careful. This might turn awkward.'

"Hi! My name is Kagome. I was wondering if you could help me out of this place." I walked up to him, trying to get a better look at him. I saw that he smelled like rocks and mud. He had ginger and white patches with green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Fallen Leaves. I can help you, but not today. You won't be able to right now."

"Oh…ok. Thanks." I wanted to get out of here as soon as I could to find Inuyasha. I then wondered why he was down here. Since I got nothing better to do, I wanted to ask him some questions. I hope he would answer them.

"So, want to go sit somewhere?" I asked him.

Well, that sounded weird. I don't think cats sit…he just looked at me. I tried looking around for something to sit on when I spotted some moss. I started to walk over there but he beat me to it.

"Will this do? Sorry if the beds a little messy. I, ugh…" He just stopped talking, looking down a path. I just ignored it. It was probably something personal. I laid down on the moss. It was still warm, how nice.

Fallen Leaves just sat down next to me. He must be pretty lonely here by himself.

"Do you know how I got in here? I don't remember myself."

"No, I just found you next to the river. I thought you just ran down here by mistake and fell asleep."

'Humm, that is strange. Then how did I get here?'

"So, why are you down here?" I asked another question. I want to know as much as I can.

"Well, because I want to become a sharpclaw. Then I can help out fight off intruders." He didn't look all that happy though. I'm guessing a sharpclaw is like a warrior. I guess that's what other clans call there warriors. But what does that have to do with why he's down here?

"What clan are you from?" I asked him. He must have gotten lost himself. Then he gave me this weird look.

"Oh, you're from where she is from? I thought so…Well, that means more company, I guess."

'Where she is from?'

Now I was really confused. Who is this she? Is she from another clan? That has to be it.

"Who is this 'she' you're talking about?" Then I heard some paw steps coming closer. I looked around and saw another cat.

"Her." Fallen Leaves pointed to the cat with his tail.

The second cat ran up to me, wide eyed. "Who are you? Did Fallen Leaves find you? Are you lost? Probably." She was really eager to find out. Looking at her, this cat was all black with green eyes. She blended well with the room.

Fallen Leaves stood up also. He walked though one of the tunnels. "I'll be back later." Then he disappeared.

"Ok!" The second cat answered. Then she looked back at me. She was so happy to see me. I'm guessing that they don't get many cats down here.

"Hey, my name is Kagome. May I ask, who are you?" I stood up from where I was lying down. My legs are starting to stiffen again. She doesn't seem like a threat. So, I relaxed a little.

"My name is Hollyleaf."


End file.
